Sokudo
Sokudo (otherwise known as Kenka Ken) is a major superhero in Diegen City. Personality If I could describe myself? Well, since you asked me to be honest, I understand that I'm cocky. However, I'm only cocky to a certain point. Cockiness will only get you so far and then it's over. Remember that thing about that guy who was doing that weird experimental shit behind everyone's back? What happened to him? He's dead now. Basically, I have a certain level of pride about myself, my own powers, and the people I work with but, I'm a certain rank within the DCHQ for a reason. It takes hard work to get better and even I don't think I've earned my place in the HQ yet. I truly respect people who live to prolong the loves of others and protect their loved ones. In fact, one could say that I truly admire this frame of mind. It's the one thing in the world that's the most precious to me. There have been so many times that love has slipped through my grasp. For that matter, there were more times that I can remember where I've almost died. I truly have come to respect many things in life, including the lives of the people around me. While being a superhero is one of the most dangerous things you could be in life, I took it for the things that I keep saying my personality revolves around. I want to protect the lives of the people around the world, to make sure that they're safe. To this degree, I suppose one could say I'm quick to jump into a dangerous situation like a madman. Honestly, that's probably true. I'm quick to be one of the first people there to save the day. While that attitude probably scares or offends most people, I think it's essential. I'm also very dedicated to my profession, to the point where I will miss a whole week of sleep to take care of something in the field. Power Description I have five levels of speed that I can control and call upon whenever I feel like it. The speeds depend on how much I'm willing to exhaust myself. The first level of speed I can call upon makes me faster than most people around and I can reach the speed of sound in this level. The highest level I have developed will allow me to travel immense distances in the blink of an eye. However, I only use this when I absolutely have to, because it will quickly tire me out. The levels between are of varying speeds, but it's all technical type of stuff. Let's move on, shall we? * Tier 1 - Simple enhanced speed - Can move faster than most people around him, close to speed of sound; has practiced this for many years, can stop short on a dime. * Tier 2 - Combined usage of his speed, martial arts, and weapon usage. * Tier 3 - Cyclone spinning: Can run in a circle so quickly he may create a small cyclone to fly towards the enemy. However, he does not use this ability often, it makes him kind of dizzy. * Tier 4 - Flash Step: He can use bursts of speed to move faster than most eyes can follow or track. This allows him to appear as if he's teleporting, uses this level frequently. * Tier 5 - Advanced level enhanced speed: He can run great distances in the blink of an eye, but he doesn't use this often unless he needs to get to somewhere very quickly. This will drain him very heavily if he does this too often. Backstory Oh man, I'm sure this will shock you but, I actually have no idea who my real parents are. I was abandoned when I was a baby. A happy couple who wanted a child (but couldn't have one) eventually found me and helped me for the first few years in life. I feel bad because I haven't seen them for awhile now. They really saved my life back then. However, when I felt like I was troubling them at some point, I decided that I'd be better on my own. If my own parents didn't want me, how the hell could these unrelated people even possibly want me in their lives? I've lived in Diegen City my entire life, and for the first few years of my life, I had no idea why my parents left me. However, it finally occurred to me one day. I had some sort of power. One day, I got away from these kids who were bullying me and all I did was run. By the time I looked back, the kids were far away in the distance. It came to me just then. Like a spark of lightning touched down over my head, it came to me. My parents left me because I was some sort of freak. I had some sort of weird powers and they didn't want to deal with that. I'm guessing they were one of the shallow few that had ended up with a superpowered son. If they were powered super-beings themselves, they would have kept me. Maybe to teach the ropes to or something? I don't know, but it made sense why they let me go. I'm kind of surprised they knew I was a freak even at such an early age... Anyway, I decided to deal with the thought that I had been cursed with these powers and was stuck to be forever a stain on the earth. It was a dark place for a kid to be. Without any love in my life and no one to take care of me, that's when my light shone the brightest. It came to me very quickly. A bunch of doors opened up before me and I began to understand things... Life became very clear to me at that point. I had to survive, just to prove the Earth wrong. Matter of fact, not only to prove the Earth wrong, but to prove my real parents wrong for dumping me like they would. They would miss me one day! This realization didn't really happen until after I almost got killed several times, but still, it was more or less a certain thought process that went through my head. My powers were incredibly unstable, so I had to work at them. Since I didn't even have a home to grow up in, I figured the whole world was my training area. I took long runs even when I was only just ten years old, just to see how long I could run for. I tired out pretty quickly, and this was to be expected. At some point, I came to another realization. I know, crazy, right? This time, I realized I wouldn't be able to live alone anymore. Being a criminal didn't exactly put forth the message that I was working to piss the world off. Or, well, I guess it did. I didn't want to live my life this way. Deciding to find that kind couple who cared for me back in the day, I happened upon them quite easily. Since my legs and body had become more athletic over the years, I made it back there in no time. When I came to the door and they saw me, both of them hugged me. It almost felt like they would never let me go. It had been quite some time before they saw me again and I wasn't surprised. They cried their eyes out and forgave me for running away. They were just happy to see me again. Telling them of the things I discovered, my (adoptive) father revealed to me that he knew a little thing or two about fighting. He was apparently proficient in many, many different styles of martial arts, and he said he would help me work with them. I wasn't expecting it after I said that was okay, but he was the strongest and most diligent teacher I had ever knew. He worked me day in and day out until we were both sure I got it. Even if my father thought that I had mastered it, I kept going. I didn't want to give up. I couldn't. When my training with my martial arts was over, my (adoptive) mother decided to test how quickly I could run and how quickly I would get tired. She, like my father, was a workaholic in that area. She worked me almost as hard as my father did, but was a little more lenient. Since I had some form of discipline instilled in my life at this point, I knew I couldn't give up even if I wanted to. My legs needed to get used to everything. I was born with these powers, so I felt like I should mastered them by now. At some point, my family and I developed the levels of my own strength. When I turned 20, my mother and father urged me to become a superhero. They even made the outfit I wear now. They made it so only a piece of my face would be seen. I thought it was awesome and I still do. I get it fixed up every now and again by the DCHQ's tailors to make sure it can protect me from low level attacks. Anyway, after I officially "donned" the superhero persona, I decided to call myself "Sokudo" meaning speed in my native language (Japanese). For the first year I was a hero, I was a solo type of person and didn't really rely on anyone's help. However, the year after being one of these superheroes, I decided that being an allied force was better than not. That's basically how I'm at the place at now. During one of my first missions as a D-rank member, I had to go search out some sort of threat that was dragging men to it. That's how I stumbled upon Ser--I mean, Songbird for the first time. She was a beauty to behold and for whatever reason, I wasn't affected by her siren song. It was a strange dilemma, indeed, but I guess it made sense. She was apparently an aspiring hero as well, but she was just testing out her powers or something. While I was unsure of what she'd become, I eventually fell in love with her. I don't really know how it happened but it did and I would never turn back. Likes & Dislikes * + Exhibtion of powers * + The fame of actually being a hero * - The dislike non-supers have for super-powered beings Trivia Category:Characters Category:Superhero Category:With A Sidekick Category:D-Rank Category:Male Category:Teddyursaa